


Hero of the Unknown

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia is in the middle of a war between the current planet they're conquering, and they've nearly won.</p><p>Until Handmaid shows up and brings her message from Lord English, and unknowingly becomes a hero to the people of the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero of the Unknown

The General of the Army was forced back by two trolls, all 3 wielding very sharp, and very dangerous cutlery. He thrust his sword into one of their guts, using his body as a shield as he threw the carcass on the other, stabbing that troll through the heart as well.  
  
"General! We're outnumbered! At this rate we'll all be slaughtered!" He heard the deafening roar of the war around him, the sound of clinking of metal on metal and explosions rocking the once beautiful landscape he called home. "Then we shall go down in a blaze of glory! Take out as many as you can!"  
  
And so the battle raged on, until a glint in the sky caught his attention. He stopped the fighting, and looked up, frightened. Was this some kind of new weapon their adversaries had developed?   
  
As the light got brighter, he realized it was a sharp dark red...and heading straight towards the battlefield! "RETREAT! QUICKLY! FALL BACK!" His soldiers scrambled back as the trolls looked up in confusion, then the dark red...object smashed into the ground on the Troll's side of the battlefield.  
  
There was a deathly quiet as dust rose from the now small crater where the object landed. A few brave Trolls edged closer to the crater, then gasps. There in the center, were two glowing red demonic eyes.   
  
The Handmaid was on the planet.  
  
A red blur shot out of the crater, and lines of Trolls fell into bloody heaps, causing their ranks to break and turn towards the new threat. Handmaid wheeled around, skidding on the grass and firing twin blasts of red and blue from her needles, sending two huge waves of energy cutting through the Troll forces.  
  
They charged Handmaid, who charged back, her feet never quite touching the ground as she easily carved through the battalion like butter, sending multi-colored blood splattering everywhere.   
  
She shot above the ground, and the General silently waved his troops back, and Handmaid raised her needles, which glowed with unholy power. She aimed down, and a massive wave of purple shredded the grass into dirt and muck, the remnants of the Troll ground forces being taken with the blast.   
  
She tilted her head up, her eyes glowing a demonic red as she suddenly shot up like a rocket, forcing the soldiers nearest to her off their feet.  
  
They watched in awe as Handmaid twirled in the air, charged an Alternian Battleship floating in the air.    
  
Handmaid started rapid firing her blasts of clockwork magics, causing explosions all over the ship, and she flew to the back, and completely obliterated the engines. As the smoking ship started plummeting to the ground, she broke in, sending more explosions in her wake as she burst into the cockpit.  
  
She marched up, and grabbed the comm officer's lapels. "Message your queen. Tell her that Lord English is not pleased." The troll nodded and frantically relayed the message. Handmaid looked up as the viewport showed that the ship was headed straight towards a mountain.  
  
The soldiers on the battlefield watched in awe as the mighty Alternian battleship crashed into the mountain, a huge explosion shaking the very ground they stood on. They stood back, silently watching.  
  
Then, from the burning wreckage and debris, a red energy shot out of it, and Handmaid stood there, floating as she caught her breath, then just as suddenly as she left, she took off, as if she wasn't there, ready to wreck havoc on the rest of the fleet in space.  
  
The General turned to his troops. "Soldiers..I have no idea what that was about...but clearly fate sent us a savior! I want you all to report back to high command, and tell them what you all saw. I expect the truth."  
  
And so, that's how the legacy of the Horned Savior came to be, the people of the planet used Handmaid's likeness, color red, and symbol as their own, using them to promote victory and hope whenever war broke out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I'm not going to throw away Smash Memoirs, just a little side thing I wrote.
> 
> I don't own Homestuck at all.


End file.
